battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
BattleBots BattleBox (Toy)
To go with the Grip 'N Grapplers, Jakks Pacific and Road Champs released out a replica of the BattleBox itself, complete with a spike strip, four pulverizers and two sets of killsaws. In spite of being released around the era of Season 3.0, the arena is based on Season 2.0 design as there are no screws along the walls or Pistons or Hellraisers embedded into the floor. Music and sound were included but do not follow the show's sounds and instead feature an announcer similar to the one in the commercial for the toy as well as similar sounds to the drag racing christmas tree used on the show. There were two levers, one at each end and each one activated the two pulverizers and raised the set of killsaws with corresponding sound effects when using the arena outside "Try Me" mode. One side has the one button with the sounds but the rest do nothing despite looking like buttons and are probably just a mock representation of the controls Peter Lamberson used for the hazards. The arena walls weren't held in place very securely and had a tendency to fall out as did the pulverizers so it may be recommended that you glue or tape them in place. It was relatively large, enough for possible use with the smaller toys like the Minibots, Battle Bashers or Battle Chains because of their relative size to the arena. Apart from the arena walls, the base itself is rather sturdy and unlikely to break. Due to the gaps in the arena walls designed for the players to battle, it wasn't a fully enclosed arena unlike the real life version. It was released in three different editions. There was the plain BattleBox, which was the arena playset, nothing else, the Ultimate BattleBox Arena, which was the same as the regular Battleox except that it came with Grip N' Grapplers Diesector and Tazbot, and the Toys 'R' Us exclusive set called "Champions of the Arena", which came with the arena, its parts, 2nd Edition Grip N' Grapplers Tazbot, Diesector, Ziggo and Grendel and a winner's pog like the Third Edition Grip 'N Grapplers winners pogs. Trivia *Assembly instructions for sticker placement were incorrect for the logo. It should have been placed lengthwise between both the red and blue squares. *The spike strip, while an accurate replica is not in the exact configuration of the show because the Spike strips go behind the Pulverizers with the toy, making one spike dull with each of the corner panels, but on the show they went in front on a diagonal. However, this may have been due to how the Pulverizers are connected to the toy because on the show they are higher up and on a bent arm whereas the toy has only a straight arm angled at around 45 degrees. *In spite of their rubbery appearance, the spikes on the spike strip panels, apart from the dull ones are actually quite sharp and thus can still hurt if you happen to step or press on one of the strips. Category:BattleBots Merchandise